


No Regrets

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Croatoan (Virus), Episode: s02e09 Croatoan, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene where Sam is infected with the Croatoan virus and gets pissed when Dean won't leave him with a Wincest twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 9 Croatoan

 

Sam stared at him like he was crazy, and in his defense, he probably was.

 

The air in the room was sad and angry, Sam's tears seeming to make the room more humid and hot as they fell to the ground. Sam hiccupped.

 

"Why, Dean? Why are you doing this?"

 

Dean chuckled coldly and eyed Sam, who was looking more and more upset that Dean was refusing to leave. It made Dean's heart break.

 

If they were going to die, they might as well leave with no regrets.

 

Dean crossed his arms and stood straight, staring at Sam dead in the eyes.

 

"You want to know why I'm not gonna leave you?"

 

Sam nodded.

 

Dean stalked towards Sam and smashed their lips together, ignoring Sam's surprised cry. He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and deepening the kiss, praying to whoever was listening that Sam wouldn't get his gun and shoot him. He staggered back and wrapped his arms around himself, watching Sam like a hawk.

 

_"Holy shit."_

 

Dean winced and stepped back as Sam stood. "I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean it I swear, I-"

 

"Dean!" Sam darted forward and cradled Dean's head in his hands. "It's okay, it's okay. I feel the same way."

 

Dean stopped his babbling and stared up at Sam. "You... you do?"

 

Sam nodded, and he bent down to peck Dean's lips. "I love you. A lot. Not in the normal way"

 

Dean smiled against Sam's lips. "That's good."

 

Sam chuckled and pulled back, new tears forming in his eyes. Dean wiped them away. "Why are you crying?"

 

"Because I'm happy."

 


End file.
